Because You Love Me
by Kitty-Kat-Gone-Bad
Summary: Vanitas wasn't a big fan of sleeping in. So it was with this, Vanitas found himself lying wide awake at four-thirty in the morning, listening to Riku's breathing beside him and wondering idly if his boyfriend would be too mad with him if he woke him up for some very early morning sex. Vanitas/Riku Vaniku mentions of sex


As many similarities as Riku and Vanitas had, they, of course, still had their differences. For one thing, Vanitas wasn't a big fan of sleeping in. _Sleeping_ he loved. Going to bed, curling up in all of his many pillows, falling asleep (usually while lounging on an equally happy-to-sleep Riku) and then blissfully waking up, letting the sun reach his eyes and his dreams go out of focus while the world came into focus. But sleeping _in_, Vanitas didn't do.

He was usually up at five, went for a jog, had a shower, smashed some things on the playstation before Riku finally arose around ten. Vanitas was always paying Riku out for his bed hair when he woke up, the usually tranquil strands that cascaded down Riku's face like rain water on a window always managed to turn into a lump of silver pubic hair on his head (as Vanitas so kindly put it) by the time he bothered to crawl out from under the sheets.

So it was with this, Vanitas found himself lying wide awake at four-thirty in the morning, listening to Riku's breathing beside him and wondering idly if his boyfriend would be too mad with him if he woke him up for some _very early_ morning sex. But hey, Riku never usually complained about getting boned at any other time.

"_Hey,"_ Vanitas whispered harshly to the sleeping boy beside him, leaning over so his lips were grazing Riku's ear, his silver hair tickling Vanitas' chin. _"Ku-Ku~" _He leered, poking his tongue out and running the barbell in it along Riku's lobe, just the way he liked it.

That's when Riku finally made some kind of response, grunting slightly and peeling his eyes open, turning over onto his stomach to glare at the offending intrusion of his dream (in which Riku was lying on a beach, the sun on his skin and no Vanitas around).

"What?" he spat at his boyfriend, who was now trailing his fingers lightly up and down Riku's spine, rubbing little circles into his shoulders before letting Vanitas let his fingers ride the indent in Riku's back down. Riku despised Vanitas at this moment because he loved having his back touched.

"Wanna fuck?" Riku could always count on Vanitas to be blunt.

"No." But Vanitas could always count on Riku to be blunt back.

"C'mooon! I'm bored! You're awake! What other reason do you need?"

"It's not my fault you hate sleeping in until the sun actually comes up. It is, however, you're fault that I _am_ awake. So shut up and let me sleep." Riku smooshed his face back into the pillow, completely intent on going back to his Vanitas-free paradise.

"I'll blow you."

_And now he's trying to bargain; he's just too predictable,_ Riku thought behind his eyelids.

"No."

"I'll give you a massage."

"No."

"I'll bone you from behind."

"Definitely not."

"I'll do your laundry tomorrow."

"I don't trust you with my laundry."

Vanitas grumbled. He was running out of options. There was only so much Riku liked to bargain with, and so far, he had used up most of his resources. All but one…

"How 'bout because you love me?"

Silence. Vanitas grinned; he had him now.

"I love you anyway, Vanitas. You know that."

"Yes, but I had a bad dream and I would feel so much better after some lovin' from my Ku-Ku." He was pushing it with the nickname, and Riku wouldn't go for the bad dream deal, but Riku hadn't said no, and that's all the incentive he needed.

Vanitas stroked Riku's hair softly, catching the strands in his hand and tugging slightly, only enough to remind Riku of his all time, favourite turn on. That's when Riku finally pushed himself up on his elbows, grunting a little and turning over so he was flat on his back.

"Fine."

Vanitas grinned cheekily, flinging his leg over so he was straddling Riku, starting to kiss his shoulders and massage his pecks (because Riku liked being groped like a girl).

"But it better be some goddamn amazing sex for me to agree to it this early in the morning," Riku growled, moaning slightly as he started to become hard already under Vanitas' touch.

"Oh please, you know I only ever provide the best for my Ku-Ku."


End file.
